Won't Stop Until I've Won Sasuke x Reader
by Theanomini
Summary: [Name] is a Jōnin in the hidden leaf. She was best friends with Sasuke and Naruto until Sasuke went rogue and ran away. They haven't seen each other ever since. What happens when she goes off to find her ex best friend?


[Name] is a Jōnin in the hidden leaf. She is popular, but also quite mysterious. She was best friends with Sasuke and Naruto until Sasuke went rogue and ran away. They haven't seen each other ever since.

One day, [Name] was walking down the street when Naruto caught her eye.

"[Name], we need to talk." Naruto spoke.

[Name]'s eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" She asked blankly, continuing walking down the street, emotionless.

"I'm leaving the village." He said.

[Name] froze. Was he leaving? Why? Her last friend is leaving, just like Sasuke did.

"[Name]? Are you-"

"Why?" She asked, fear trembling in her eyes. "Why would you leave me," she continued, "just like Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned.

"You can always come with me you know. I never said you couldn't."

[Name] looked up and began to yell at the blonde headed boy.

"Why do you think I'd come with you? You think I'd leave my home to do what? Find Sasuke or something stupid like that? He betrayed us, Naruto. You have to give up on looking for him." She yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto meant to world to [Name], but when Sasuke left them without even saying goodbye, their hearts were broken. She felt betrayed by the rogue ninja, and she swore that if she ever saw him again, she wouldn't control her anger.

"[Name], I know you have so much hatred for him after he left us, but he's like our family. You watched your parents get killed and killed the anyone who witnessed it, I never met my parents, and his entire clan was wiped out by his brother. We all related to each other. We are all different than anyone else, [Name]. " Naruto said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

[Name] stood frozen, staring at the bare ground. She was trembling.

"I will never forgive you." She spoke, clenching her jaw.

"This is my choice, [Name]. I'm leaving tomorrow. If you ever even cared anything about us three, I know you'll be at the gates to see me off tomorrow morning." Naruto stated.

As Naruto walked off, [Name] felt a strong pain in her chest, making her kneel down onto the floor. As she looked up, she saw a raven headed boy jumping away on the rooftops of the buildings. It was then when she knew she had to go, but she couldn't tell Naruto. She had to leave tonight.

[Name] began to run towards the gates so she could leave before Naruto saw her. She told the gatekeepers she had a mission and that it was urgent. She knew exactly where Sasuke was, she could feel it. The closer she got, the stronger the pain was in her heart.

She continued to look for Sasuke, day after day. It was day 3, the feeling in her chest began to increase greatly, she was close. She put her bladed knuckles on herself for defense purposes. Who knows how evil Sasuke has become? She heard footsteps behind her. As she quickly turned around, a katana was placed at her neck, and she was pushed against a tree. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke.

"Tch. I knew you two idiots would come looking for me." He spoke plainly.

This Sasuke showed absolutely no emotion. Sure, he never really showed any at all to anyone, but I and Naruto were the closest ones. Seeing his blank face infuriated me. I placed my hand on the blade, pushing it away from my body with all my force, blood rolling down my hands.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" [Name] spoke, attempting to kick the arrogant man in his stomach.

He disappeared, leaving her to kick the plain air. Then, his voice reappeared behind her, blade once again placed against her neck. He wouldn't do anything to her, and she knew it. He was heartless, but she knew that he did care at least the slightest bit for her.

"Are you sure you should be trying to do that, [Name]?" He smirked. "Where's the other idiot?" He asked.

"Take the blade away from my neck. Now." She spoke sternly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You think I would take orders from you? You're a weakling, [Name]. I bet that you can't throw even one hit at me."

"Who said I would try?" She spoke, confidently turning around to see Sasuke face to face.

"Just because you trained with Orochimaru or whoever doesn't mean you are any better than me. " She retaliated.

In a matter of seconds, she kicked Sasuke in the gut, using the few seconds she had to grab his Katana. She placed it against his neck.

"Now," She smirked. "What were we talking about?"

Sasuke stared up at her surprised. When did she get so fast and smart? She and Naruto could never do anything like this before. What happened to her?

"Why are you like this now?" He asked, sounding sympathetic.

"I want to meet Orichimaru. Where is that bastard?" [Name] said, demanding a clear answer.

"You didn't answer my question, [Name]." Sasuke spoke, his eyes changing into their Sharingan form.

[Name] chuckled and smiled crazily.

"You think you're the only one who is special don't you?" She asked, motioning the boy to stand up.

"[Name], you're nothing special. Never have been, never will be. Neither will that idiot Naruto."

[Name]'s eyes changed their regular form and into the Rinnegan form as she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you thinking now?"


End file.
